Redemption: a Voltron story
by McCRINGLEBERRY1957
Summary: When Lotor joins their Cause, Team Voltron must do whatever it takes to accept their new recruit. Because Lotor is bringing in some help. Lots of Help
1. Chapter 1

**This story is how I think Voltron's new season should (or should've) start out. It's based on my own thoughts on the show(or franchise). The following plot will contain elements and scenario from other media, including Robotix, Micronauts, Shadow of the Colossus Colossus, Pineapple Express and Aqua Teen Hunger Force: Colon Movie Film For Theaters.**

 **Make sure you leave a (positive) review after the story. If by chance you have any Negative words of my story, please refrain from doing so.**

 **Finally, All Canon Characters and references belongs to their respective copyrights owners and companies.**

 **Any O.C's available are of property of the author (A.K.A. Me).**

 **Thank you for your time and enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: The Man with the Plan_

It's been a whole month since the Paladins and the resistance recruited Lotor, and they're still on edge about it. But for the last fortnight (2 weeks), he was nowhere in sight. Those who last saw him muttered silently "I hope he stays gone." Even the Paladins and resistance were hoping of Lotor's departure. Little did they know that something big was in works. Something Really BIG.

* * *

Back on Olkarion, Allura has assembled team Voltron to assumed the obvious. "My friends. I've gathered you all here to confirm that Lotor has abandoned the cause" the princess announced with a hint of pride. The majority of the audience were relieved and somewhat happy that the former galra prince is no longer one of them.

"Good riddance to bad presence." said one alien.

"I knew he'd flee!" said another.

"Ditto!" said a third.

While the assembly traded sly remarks about Lotor's desertion, Coran and the altain mice couldn't help but notice a few individuals saying otherwise. One was a floating monk with four eyes, shrouded by an aura. Another was a tall man with a transparent body, save for his metal head, hands and feet. The third was a large two faced coin, rotating every second. The last was a robot with a computer/tv face, a long, thick stem and multiple wheels at the bottom. Coran and the mice casually walked towards them to hear their conversation.

Coran: What seems to be the trouble, friends?

The shining monk spoke in a rather deep voice. "We were talking about Lotor's whereabouts. Everyone else might think he's gone, but we don't think so. A few days ago, he told us he was getting help. Said he'd be back today." The spinning coin was next, with a voice that sounded like Lewis Black and Gilbert Gottfreid. "Khuchlo's right. He should've been here this morning! Right, Meganaut?". The tall chrome man nodded as he spoke with an enthusiastic foreign accent. "PesoseP is correct. Lotor said that if he didn't make it back in time, it either meant he was captured, lost, deceased….."

"Or late!" a suave voice added, echoing in the hall from the acoustics. The entire gathering turned to the only doorway as a tall, handsome white haired galranion walked in, smirking. The Paladins, Coran and the mice gathered around Allura as Lotor walked towards them. Along the way, he glanced at the group that was talking earlier. The tv faced robot spoke in a feminine voice. "Fashionably late as usual." Lotor smiled back. " What can I say, Compucore? I love to make an entrance." Soon, he was face to face with the founders of team Voltron. They were defensive, attentive and angry. Lotor knew, for he could see it in their eyes. It was like reading their thoughts. Clearing his throat, he bowed slightly to the princess.

Lotor: princess.

Allura: galranion.

Lotor: I know that our races have been at each other throats. I know my father has gone through great lengths on capturing the black lion. And I know you, your knights, your advisor, your followers, even your rodents are thinking: **why are listening to a turncoat who's better off dead?** That fine. Seriously fine. But that's not the reason I came. Ruling an empire isn't my issue. If anything, I could've taken my own path, settled on another planet and let them fend for themselves. Nobody told a specific galranion to join the revolution, I chose to do so. Protest speeches, New world order, treaties, well do know why I really quit? Because every time I try to do good for my people, It's always dismissed as Crap! Complete nonsense. A waste of time and resources from a waste of galranion flesh. Or should I say mongrel. My opinion: being traditional won't end this war. Those assholes who preached about their way stood up for cowardice and the inability to change tactics. So I've spent the last 2 fortnights finding a Real solution. And I've found it. All I need is some approval.

The crowd turned to the princess for an answer. Allura took some thought. She hated the galra empire more than anyone else. However, after discovering that Keith was half galranion, she knew that there was good in people with bad blood. She inhaled and exhaled before giving her answer.

Allura: Very well Lotor. Please tell us.

Lotor: I'll do you one better and Show you instead. We must leave at once. To the ships.

Slowly with resistance, the crowd disbanded to the Lions and the ships.

With herself and Lotor the last to leave, she asked him cautiously.

Allura: what are you going to show us?

Lotor: You'll believe me when you see them.

Allura: Them?

 _END OF CHAPTER 1_

* * *

 ** _Author notes: I hoped you found this chapter enjoyable, because it only gets better in the next one onward. Leave a review after the story. Also, check out my Oneshot: Wild Royal Woods; and the start of my other Chapter story: Calvin 10. If you have any ideas on those stories, P. M. or leave a comment._**


	2. Chapter 2: The Machine in the Mountain

**This fanfic and it's fanon characters belong to yours truly.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the canon**

 **This is where we see Lotor's plan: Up Close and Personal**

It's been 1 hour since departure and the Paladins were wondering what Lotor's plan might be. Hunk the Yellow was the 1st to speak everyone's mind. "I'm thinking he's got a bunch of cannons planted in the ground and aimed skyward". Lance the Red said otherwise. "Nah. I think the weapon is a giant mirror that'll reflect the lasers back to the armada". Pidge the Green was chatting with her brother, Matt, who was with the rest of the resistance outside the planet, keeping their eyes out for the Galra.

Pidge: Matt, since Allura and Lotor met the White Lion, i'm started to think that Lotor isn't such a threat after all. I mean he did hunt us on that death trap planet earlier, but that's about it.

Matt: (V.O) Lotor has made strides now and then. He deserves recognition.

Pidge: you're right about that. I'll check back in an hour.

Matt:(V.O.) ok. Later, sis. (Hangs up)

Lance: *yawning* how much farther? I feel like we've been out here all day.

Lotor: we've arrived.

Eager to get out and stretch, Hunk and Lance were the first to land. After 5 minutes of stretching, the duo realized there was nothing but open fields at the base of a mountain range. The rest of the party landed a minute later.

Shiro: hmmm. It's been a while since i seen a sight like this. Reminds me of earth. So what are you showing us that's this far out in the country?

Khuchlo: it's over there on that mountain.

(points to the closest mountain 5 meters westward)

Hunk: uhhhh. We're not gonna climb it, are we?

Pesosep (turns to Khuchlo): are we?

Khuchlo *laughed with a deep mighty voice that made the two of them cringe*: Of course not. We're just walking to the front door. (floats away)

Hunk and Lance: Door?

As soon as they reached the mountain wall, the 2 realized the middle wasn't natural; It was metal. Meganaut advised the group to stand back as he and Compucore activated the tumblers, allowing the door to open with an ancient groan. Just as the door was opening, Pidge's phone started ringing.

Pidge: (answering the phone) Hello?

Matt: (on speaker) Hey sis. It's me. We've just received a message from Haggar. She will engage in any warfare if she had a moment of Lotor's time. No tricks.

(The group looked at Lotor for an answer.)

Lotor: Matthew, tell them i'm on my way as long as she keeps her word.

Matt: understood.

(Matt hangs up)

As he turned around, he noticed the others were about to follow. Waving his hand, he dismissed it.

Lotor: I need you guys to stay. My associates need a moment of your time. I'll advise Matthew to send back up if things go south.

(Lotor goes to his ship and drives it into space)

Compucore: We are free to enter.

The Inside of the Mountain was more Astonishing than the entrance. Unlike the door they walked through, everything was new, so new that one might think it was ahead of its time.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Large, jolting footsteps. The mice were literally jumping in midair from the vibrations, but they were having the time of their lives.

Hunk and Shiro (the most built of the team) felt jolts from the feet up but no inertia from the group, while Lance and Allura ( the slimmest of the team) felt the inertia, only to land on their feet as if nothing happen. Unfortunately, Pidge and Corran (the smallest and comic relief, respectively) were rising as quickly as they were falling. Then as if by magic, it stopped.

Corran: "Great Star Brox! What was that?!"

Hunk: "Might be some volcanic activity?"

Lance: "You sure? I'm "Hot" all the time, but not literally."

Shiro: "relax. It could be a tremor."

Pidge: "But my readings aren't picking up any signs."

"I believe now would be the time to direct your attention to the source." a booming voice announced out of nowhere. Meganaut, Pesosep, Compucore and Khuchlo turn without question to the owner of the voice.

Pesosep: For Mint's sake, man. You practically scared me stiff.

Khuchlo: (laughing) and I thought Lotor was good at that.

Meganaut: it's been far too long, old friend.

Compucore: I hope you were doing well, Ar2000.

Team Voltron turned around to see this so-called "Ar2000" and were left staring.

In front of them was a RoBeast. This RoBeast resembled a bipedal sauropod with white metallic armor. His eyes were at least ¼ the size of his head. His arms were long and equipped with 5 claws (on each hand). His torso was (slightly) shaped in a 3-dimensional rectangular (upright) formation. His legs and feet looked like those of an elephant and boots. And finally, He also had a tail as long as his neck. All in all, Ar2000 was at least 140 feet taller than Voltron ( the latter is roughly, 330 feet tall).

Hunk: (to the team) I hope he's on our side.

Ar2000, upon hearing Hunk's comment, merely chuckled. "No need to worry. I am a good guy." he replied. Allura was quiet for a while. But finding courage, she spoke her mind. "I don't believe it. I just don't believe. There has never been a Good RoBeast, only mindless monsters serving their masters."

No one said a word for 2 straight minutes. In fact, the only sounds heard were the mice squeaking and Pidge's phone going. "Hello?" said pidge as she answered her phone (once again). After she hung up, she told them what's what.

Pidge: Lotor has been taken hostage! Matt and his friends are planning a rescue mission. I gonna go with to help them out.

Pesosep: I wanna help too. Those drones will never suspect a giant coin lending a hand.

Allura: I'm coming as well. Helping that troublesome will give me more comfort as opposed to befriending a RoBeast.

Corran: Be careful out there, you three.

As the trio ran back outside to their lions, Corran looked up the silent RoBeast. "I'm terribly sorry, your tallness. My friends and I had several encounters with some RoBeasts, and it didn't go so good.

"I understand. You're probably wondering how a robeast is involved with Lotor, right? said Ar2000. Corran and the 3 paladins nodded in agreement. Ar2000 then turned to his friends for a quick talk

Ar2000: Meganaut, Pesosep and the other paladins may need some help escaping. Gather your people in doing so. And Khuchlo, can you join the resistance and train into minutemen?

Meganaut: with pleasure. My people wanted some payback anyway.

Khuchlo: i've been patient for as long as i can remember. I'm sure teaching these young trigger happy fighters the same thing.

Ar2000: Excellent. Now make haste. Compucore and I will tell them everything.

The Metal man ran to his transportation; a helicopter/spaceship, and zipped into the sky, while the monk's aura grew brighter until he disappeared.

Lance: where were they going?

Shiro: my best guess? Buying us some time. So Ar2000, what exactly did Lotor wanted to tell us?

Compucore: I think it's better to show you all first. We better wake the others. They have a few things to say as well.

Corran: i'm sorry, but did you say "others"? As in more RoBeasts?

Ar2000: But off course. Follow us.

The RoBeast and sapient computer led the heroes to a hallway that slanted to a descending position. They walked for so long, It felt like hours to the humans. Finally, they reached a steel security door safe, the same size as the door in the mountain. After putting in a password, the door began to unlock itself.

Once the door opened all the way, lights were turned on automatically, revealing a large balcony with stairs. As Corran (and the mice) walked in the room, he looked around and fainted. Shiro, Hunk and Lance ran to their friend's aid while Compucore and Ar2000 stayed back. "What do you think made him faint?" Hunk asked Lance, who was crouching next to him. "It might have something to do with them." said Shiro in a calm yet amazed tone. Lance and Hunk looked up and were left speechless as the mice climbed on the railings to get a better view.

In front of them were around 100 or so RoBeasts, standing at attention, facing the same direction. At first, Lance and Hunk hugged each other as if their lives were over. Then, Shiro said, "Guys, it's ok. Looks like they're just in sleep mode, i hope."

"You are correct. This entire room is a Cryogenic Chamber. They've been offline after our Rebellion." said Ar2000 as he and Compucore entered.

It was then that Corran started to regain consciousness.

Corran: did you say, Rebellion? Not that i'm being stereotypical in anyway, but I thought you guys were full blown fighters.

Ar2000: *sighs* No offense taken. We were made for many tasks, but fighting was always are top priority.

Lance: I don't know about you guys, but I could go for a closer look at these bad boys.

( _Lance runs downs the stairs to get a look at the cyborgs up close_ )

Shiro: if it's Ok, I think we should all go down as well.

Ar2000: Agree. Compucore, find the control room. It's time these metalheads woke up.

( _Compucore turned around and exited the room as the heroes and the RoBeast went down to meet the latter's companions_ )

 **Author Notes: Finally! The moment you've been waiting for. Is Ar2000 and his cohorts just the guys they need to turn the tides of this war? Next chapter, i'll explain the details of the other RoBeasts. Make sure you leave a (positive) comment. Until then, Keep it real!**


	3. Chapter 3: The RoBeasts

**Hey, readers. As promised, I will give you depictions and info about the listed RoBeasts. They'll be listed in ranks. The following are based of seldom shows, movies and literature. While some have kept their names, i've given others names based on research. Don't forget to check out my other stories.**

 **With all that being said, let's get started**

 _ **Rank 1**_

 _ **Bront**_ : a bipedal hippo, equipped with four legs

with wheels; 310 ft tall

 _ **Naara**_ : a small dome (with a face) mounted on 4 long, powerful legs that can also be used as arms; 420 ft tall

 _ **Jerrok**_ : the smallest of the rank, a 3 wheeled robot (one giant wheel serves as the torso); 120 ft tall

 _ **Boltar**_ : heaviest of the rank, a massive 6 legged bear with an artificial tongue; 380 ft tall

 _ **Nemesaur**_ : oldest in the rank, a Theropod/Tengu mix with laser whips and grappling claws; 350 ft tall

 _ **Tyrannix**_ : communications expert, a skeletal looking gargoyle with wings(resembling solar panels), pipe-like horns, and talons (on both hands and feet) that transform into cannons, rockets and flamethrowers; 335 ft tall

 _ **Goune**_ (combination of Goon and Dune): a tank treaded alligator with long arms and gun mounts; 260 ft (in height), 780 ft (in length)

 _ **Stegore**_ : a serpent with a sphere like armor (that functions like a wheel) a thagomizer and a long forked tongue; 290 ft (in height), 870 ft (in length)

 _ **Contor and Ventaurak**_ : twin bear/dog hybrids with shoveled hands; 200 ft tall (250 on hind legs)

 _ **Rank 2**_

 _ **Pyrolem:**_ leader of Rank 2,a living mass of fire that when extinguished or submerged, gains rocky skin; 360 ft tall

 _ **Hydroid:**_ a cybernetic hydra with metal armor and can shoot lasers and heavy water. Also regrows heads and limbs; 536 ft tall

 _ **Cloud:**_ a weaponized hurricane that can manipulate the environment; 300 miles wide

 _ **Blik:**_ resembles a headless man, has long arms and legs, can cause thunderclaps and earthquakes; 640 ft tall

 _ **Graydoh:**_ a giant blob with the ability to take shape and split himself into smaller blobs; size unknown

 _ **Andrayfus:**_ a ray monster with arms and legs, cause power outages as it absorbs electricity and glides; 325 ft tall

 _ **Smerd:**_ an anorexic bioluminescent humanoid that can imitate opponents in appearance and behavior; 400 ft tall

 _ **Chirodon:**_ a monstrous batlike creature, creates sonic waves that can freeze living things in place. Navigates through darkness with enhanced echolocation and strong ears; 300 ft tall with an 800 ft wingspan

 _ **Ogopogo:**_ ademonic eastern dragon with 10 (or so) pairs of legs, a second mouth (at the end of the tail), aerial/terrestrial locomotion and can create tornadoes; 2940 ft long

 _ **Canid Sorcis:**_ smallest and fastest of Rank 2. "Built like a pitbull with tiger reflexes and shrew ferocity", he can break the sound barrier and bones without a scratch. Speaking of scratches, the claws and teeth conceal a toxin that paralyzes the victim(s); 100 ft tall

 _ **Iacornu:**_ a burly psittacosaurus that can shoot energy beams from between its long horns; 390 ft tall

 _ **Rank 3**_

 _ **Garada:**_ a gashadokuro with giant horns that act as boomerangs and scythes.

 _ **Doublas:**_ a bipedal Sauropod with claws and a spiked tail, Shoots lasers out of horns.

 _ **Magla and Dogla:**_ the former dons a visor and lances and the latter has compound eyes and spiked arms. When combined (back to back), they can take off like a rocket and attack both sides

 _ **Toros**_ : a crouched horned human with the power of a jousting knight and the speed of a sprinter.

 _ **King Dan**_ : a robot viking with the soul of a fighter.

 _ **Ghostfire:**_ a fire-breathing centurion with wrecking ball whips

 _ **Pilanas:**_ an amphibious Dimetrodon that can shoot bombs out of his mouth while his scales can turn into piranhas.

 _ **Gratonios:**_ a sea giant with drills and pectoral shields.

 _ **Girugiru:**_ a metallic turtle that flies,rotates and shoots gamma rays.

 _ **Senzan:**_ a vampiric armadillo with gills

 _ **Ralgos:**_ a beaked, hissing cockroach with pincers and laser antennae

 _ **Greydos:**_ a flying dodo with shoulder cannons.

 _ **Obelius:**_ a vulture/pteranodon that can turn into a spinning missile.

 _ **Barubari:**_ a gigantopithecus who can turn his hands into maces, shoot rockets and heal.

 _ **Goberius:**_ a frog/lizard with retractable jets/wings and a long conducting tongue

 _ **Bisonia:**_ a lion/bison with a built in rocket launcher as well as self combustion (set himself on fire)

 _ **Zugar**_ : a skeleton with a giant detachable parrot head

 _ **Jeiser:**_ a 3 headed, 6 legged tortoise that shoots different lasers and has a fan on his stomach that sucks and blows.

 _ **Harpy:**_ a bat winged caracara (resembling a rhamphorhynchus) with massive claws and a barbed tail

 _ **Drayato:**_ a horned oni wielding a double end scythe

 _ **Gigi:**_ a plane with snake heads

 _ **Boar**_ : a reptilian human that wears armor on his torso, guards on his wrist and legs and a gas mask with pipes that release toxic clouds when tampered.

 **Bull:** a burly minotaur/monitor with large horns and a powerful punch

 _ **Giro:**_ fastest of Rank 3, a monitor with an upper body shell, a long horn and lightning reflexes. Can transform into a drill.

 _ **Rad:**_ an armored, bipedal western dragon with a knight visor (resembling a pterosaur head), a double edged sword, missiles, and can split his body into 3 parts

 _ **Moba:**_ a frilled wyvern with cobra heads on her shoulders and tentacles as forelegs

 _ **Maoki:**_ a giant oni that can split himself into hundreds of smaller (man sized) robots. When seperated, can fly at incredible speed

 _ **Kokuryuki**_ : a black armoured horned cyclops with rockets on his forearms

 _ **R.W.T.**_ : Rank 3's communications expert (and friend of Tyrannix), has a massive padding covering his sleek upper body(like a giant spiked helmet with shoulder pads). He can use radio waves as energy or an act of offense.

 _ **Rank 4**_

 _ **Valus:**_ a minotaur with a built in club; 280 ft tall

 _ **Quadratus:**_ a Ram/Bull; 392 ft tall

 _ **Gaius:**_ a swordsman with 4 arms; 316 ft tall

 _ **Phaedra:**_ a warhorse with a medieval attire; 356 ft tall

 _ **Avion:**_ a long tailed hawk; 348 ft wingspan, 420 ft long

 _ **Barba:**_ a Yeti/Minotaur; 320 ft tall

 _ **Hydus:**_ a Catfish/Eel with spines that shoot electricity;840 ft long

 _ **Kuromori:**_ a Gila monster/Gecko; 64 ft tall, 224 ft long

 _ **Barasan:**_ a turtle; 300 ft tall, 640 ft long

 _ **Dirge:**_ one of Rank 4's scouts, a burrowing snake with enormous eyes; 1060 ft long

 _ **Celosia:**_ another Rank 4 scout,a tusked lion with pyrophobia; 48 ft tall, 72 ft long

 _ **Pelagia:**_ an aquatic, eyeless, alien like bison; 356 ft tall, 400 ft long

 _ **Phalanx:**_ a multi winged quetzalcoatl-esque monster with inflatable airbags; 900 ft wingspan, 1 mile long

 _ **Cenobia:**_ Scout, a snub-nosed boar; 44 ft tall, 72 ft long

 _ **Sentron:**_ a cleaver wielding minotaur; 300 ft tall

 _ **Pholux:**_ Scout, an imp/demon; 40 ft tall

 _ **Gryfe:**_ Scout _ **,**_ a griffin with stubby wings; 180 ft tall

 _ **Stalagutan:**_ a mute, cave dwelling primate; 150 ft tall

 _ **Adar Flam:**_ an ostrich/phoenix; 600 ft wingspan, 290 ft tall, 370 ft long

 _ **Avus:**_ a frilled heron/roc with wyvern wings; 450 ft wingspan, 300 ft long

 _ **Sirius:**_ Scout, a tuskless hippo; 59 ft tall, 80 ft long

 _ **Aberth:**_ an incredibly tall harvestman that can shoot energy balls from her mouth and glowing abdomen; 800 ft tall

 _ **Dionin:**_ a versatile worm; 2 miles long

 _ **Evis:**_ leader of Rank 4, a tall humanoid; 504 ft tall

 _ **Rank 5**_

 _ **Quatch, Itey, Yow, Orang, and Myaka:**_ a quintet of hulking primates with colored fur (Quatch; Navy Blue, Itey; Albino, Yow; Sandy Beige, Orang: Tangelo and Myaka; Dirty Green), sharp claws and rows of spines around their necks.

 _ **Sagi:**_ a muscular centaur/cyclops hybrid with a mohawk and bear legs.

 _ **Lethargosaurus:**_ a Megatherium with both reptile skin and Scarlet fur, and a face (eyes and mouth) on his chest and stomach.

 _ **Dinhcara;**_ an imp with long spider legs _ **.**_

 _ **Succubor:**_ a silent, skinny vampire bat _ **.**_

 _ **Jers:**_ a red imp with a scorpion tail.

 **Seast:** an amphibious crocodile/gorgonopsid with elephant tusks and jutted spikes.

 _ **Piynub:**_ a chimeric mammal with the characteristics of a walrus, smilodon and otter.

 _ **Vix:**_ an arctic/red fox with falcon eyes, wings and talons _ **.**_

 _ **Lupa:**_ a zombified werewolf (resembles Rahzar).

 _ **Pict:**_ a Babirusa with hedgehog quills.

 _ **Azooli:**_ a Puma/Cheetah.

 _ **Weeb:**_ a Flying Red-Eyed Dart Frog that can glide and secrete poison.

 _ **Arkadin:**_ a two tailed Coatimundi with lion teeth and claws.

 _ **Cretaco:**_ a Black caiman with gecko feet and a rubber underbelly.

 _ **Spitex:**_ a 2 headed llama with fangs.

"So many RoBeasts! So many Sizes!" exclaimed Lance. Hunk was a bit intimidated at these figures. "I know. The smaller ones are even bigger than me! Which scares me." he muttered the last bit under his breath. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Lance overheard and started teasing Hunk.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did."

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

Shiro and Corran examined them closely. "Incredible. I've never seen so many RoBeasts at once. They're all different yet they're the same." the two heard squeaking and saw that the mice have (somehow) climbed to the top of Pholux, waving at them. Corran couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "Daring little buggers. I'll never understand those mice. You 4 better come down before hurt yourselves." Corran shouted. The mice dived from the imp's head and into shiro's hands.

"It'd be wise if you all stepped back!" informed Ar2000 wearing goggles. The humans and the mice moved to where Ar2000 was standing, given goggles for some reason. "So, what happens now?" asked Shiro. "And what's with the goggles?" Hunk added.

Without warning, dozens of lightning balls flew into the room, crackling the ground and each other with their electric tendrils. Lance,Hunk and the mice screamed at once as the 6 ran behind Ar2000 for cover. "I haven't seen a light spectacle like this since the Orion Firework shows i've seen as a kid." Corran said mesmerised by the balls. One happened to past 3 feet in front of him, yet the aerial friction was strong enough to make his hair and moustache frizz up. "And if i'm not careful, I might never see one again" he confirmed as he speedwalked to the others.

One by One, the spheres entered the bodies of the robots until none were left. As the humans sighed in relief, Bront's eyes began to flicker. Then, he turned his hippo-esque head into the group's direction where his eyes stopped at Ar2000.

"Argus," he said, "is that you?"

"It is, Bront. It is."

The team hardly seen half of the army due to its sheer size (literally and figuratively) and were surprised when another robeast talked to Ar2000 in english.

"Who are you?" asked Hunk. the 2nd mech looked down upon him. (even though Bront was shorter than Ar2000, he was much broader than him, which scared Hunk even more).

"I'm alive." Bront answered softly as the lights shut off abruptly.

In the darkness, more eyes opened and glowed staring down at the humans…..

* * *

 **Author's Notes: the robeasts belong to their respective domains:**

 **Rank 1 (Ar2000 included) is based on Robotix, a minor toy brand and tv special in the mid 80's**

 **(** wiki/Robotix)

 **-belongs to the (Defunct) Milton Bradley company**

 **Rank 2 is based on the Mutraddi from Sym Bionic Titan, a short-lived tv series (that deserved More respect) on Cartoon Network**

 **(** wiki/Category:Mutraddi **)**

 **-belongs to Genndy Tartakovsky**

 **Rank 3 is inspired by the Mechanical Beasts, the Mechasaurs and the Hyakki Beasts from the Mazinger Z and Getter Robo manga**

 **(** wiki/Mechanical_Beasts,  wiki/Mechasaurus_(Manga),  wiki/Hyakki_Beasts_(Manga) **)**

- **belongs to Go Nagai and Ken Ishikawa**

 **Rank 4 is inspired by All 24 Canon Colossi (Unused included) from Shadow of the Colossus/Colossi**

 **(** wiki/Unused_Colossi **)**

 **-belongs to TEAM ICO**

 **Rank 5 is (loosely) inspired by the monsters from TMNT (2007 film) and the book adaptation, Legend of the Yaotl.**

 **(** wiki/Thirteen_Monsters **)**

 **-film belongs to Kevin Munroe, Franchise belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird**

 **Originally, this chapter was just gonna have the RoBeast cast, but i decided to add some follow up dialogue.**


End file.
